Marius Ophiuchus Riddle
by Talizora
Summary: [Oneshot up for adoption AU HPDM] Harry Potter is not Harry Potter at all, he is actually Marius Riddle, and his destiny is much, much greater than simply defeating the Dark Lord.


**Title: **Marius Ophiuchus Riddle

**Summary:** [Oneshot up for adoption HPDM] Harry Potter is not Harry Potter at all, he is actually Marius Riddle, and his destiny is much, much greater than simply defeating the Dark Lord.

**Warnings:** AU, Father(Tom)-Son(Harry) relationship, Swearing, Fluff, Precognitive Dreams/Visions, General Out-of-Character-ness, Bad!Dumbledore, Good!Voldemort, Good!Lucius, Submissive!Draco, Dominant!Harry.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **HPDM

**Notes: **I apologise for any horrible translation of Romania, Albania and/or Latin. I used Google translate so if it's terrible and makes no sense, sorry. I don't speak any other languages. Also, this was obviously going to be a longer story, but it's been sitting on in my documents for a couple of years now and I just can't find the motivation to complete it. If someone else would like to, they have my blessing, just shoot me a review or a message so I can read it too!

Otherwise this will remain as a one-shot, as is. Translations are provided at the end.

"speech" | _thoughts _| **parseltounge**

* * *

_Pentru__fiul meu__draga__, __Marius_

When I was twenty years old I had a vision. It wasn't my first vision, seers' where common in my family, but it was this particular vision that changed my life. And regardless of whether I acknowledged it at the time, or not, brought about my death.

The vision was different to all the other visions I had witnessed before. This one wasn't shrouded in fog, the choices that would bring about this particular version of the future were without doubt. This vision was vividly clear, like I wasn't dreaming at all. Even before I had become aware of it, I had already made my decision.

In my vision I saw a man, he wasn't very tall, but he had the presence of a man twice his size and was very handsome, but it was his eyes that drew my attention. They were crimson. He stood in front of an army. At first I thought it was just an army of wizards and witches but I was wrong, the longer I watched the more focused this man and his army became, almost stepping out of the fog of fate. Within his army weren't just wizards, but all magical beings, united together, as one under the same banner.

Then the vision shifted and I saw before me a castle, it was surrounded by a dark forest and as I watched children came from within the trees, centaurs, veela, vampires and even werewolves walked towards the open doors. I watched as twelve teachers emerged from within the castle and greeted the children equally, placing an old hat on each child's head and offering them a coloured tie, red, yellow, blue and green. I knew this castle then, it was the most prestigious magical school in all of Europe, Hogwarts.

The vision shifted for a final time and showed me the crimson eyed man again. He was sitting, alone in a large office reading a well worn letter. He sighed and reached into an equally scrunched, torn and well used envelope and retrieved a single photograph. His sorrowful gaze locked onto the photo and I suddenly found myself looking at it. In the photo was... Me.

But I was much older and I was holding a baby, with crimson eyes.

"_Am făcut-o__Mama__1__...__"_ He whispered and the vision ended.

For months I thought about the crimson eyed man... My son-to-be, uniting the magical races, bringing peace to the world. I could hardly believe it. My son. My own flesh and blood would finally end the rift between magical communities.

It was many years later while I was travelling through Serbia when I had my next vision. It didn't escape my notice that it was on the very same day… The sixth of June 1979.

"_Esti atat de frumoasa, Luminita__2__...__"_ An accented male voice whispered from within the fog of the vision. His voice was deep, husky and soft. It made my heart beat faster, my breath become shallow and a tingling warmth to settle between my legs. I knew who it was without even seeing him, this was the man to sire my son.

Suddenly he stood before me, this man that I would seduce to gift me a child. He wasn't young but he was still beautiful, tall with pale skin, dark hair and those deep crimson eyes, slit like a cat's. But as I looked, stared really, mesmerised by this powerful man I thought, his eyes are nothing like a cat's and more like a snakes.

Words appeared before him, like fire in the air they spelt out a name, the name of my lover.

I am Lord Voldemort

But as soon as I'd read them they shifted and rearranged in the air to spell out a new name.

Tom Marvolo Riddle

I had a name now, and a face. When I met this Tom Riddle, I would win his heart and I would have my son and peace would finally be brought to the world. It didn't matter how long I searched I would find him.

As it turned out I didn't have to look, or wait very long. I met him, Tom Riddle in Albania almost two months later. He was staying at the same hotel my mother and I were. I still remember when I first saw him enter, his travelling cloak swishing around him as he closed the door behind him. My heart skipped a beat, my breath hitched and I could feel a deep blush creep up my neck.

I was astounded that just looking at him across a crowded room could invoke such strong emotions from me. I was thirty-four! I wasn't a blushing, weak-at-the-keens teenager! I was a strong, independent woman. I would seduce this… _Riddle_ and have my son and send him on his way.

After two weeks of trying and failing to get his attention I was almost ready to give up. Clearly I did not cause a similar effect on Tom as he did me. I had introduced myself that first night and since then nothing. Not even a fleeting glance. My mother shook her head at me as I tried to discreetly get his attention by exerting my intelligence and independence, in a slightly louder voice than was proper. I flipped my hair, exposed my shoulders just so… And still nothing.

It wasn't until my mother and I received invitations to a ball that she decided to step in and help me. We spent hours, days even choosing a gown, how to wear my hair, what jewellery would be proper and how much was too much makeup before I was permitted to attend.

And there he was, in all his dark glory. Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort… He glanced at me when I entered the ballroom, our eyes locked, and for just a second his eyes darkened almost too black, with some deep barely restrained emotion before they were blank again.

I tried to get his attention throughout the night. I turned down every invitation to dance pointedly looking in his direction every time and still nothing. Frustrated beyond anything I'd felt before, I stomped very unladylike out into the open balcony and flopped onto one of the benches. I was lost in my anger until I heard his voice.

"_Mirëmbrëma__zonja__e mia.__3__" _He said sitting down next to me, his British accent hindering his pronunciation of the Albanian language. He must have noticed my grimace because he switched to English a moment later.

"I'm afraid I am not very good with linguistics, I apologise." He sighed. "I don't even know if you understand what I am saying."

I smirked and turned to him. "I understand fine, Mr Riddle. Though I cannot judge you on your pronunciation, I am Romanian."

He smiled at me and I felt my insides turn to mush. "I had hoped you would be able to speak English, but I wasn't sure. It is nice to be able to speak freely with someone..." He placed his hand on my knee and shifted closer. "I must confess... You are very beautiful, I wanted very much to dance with you tonight but found myself a coward to ask." He blushed ever so slightly and looked shy but his hand slowly caressed my knee sliding up my leg.

My whole body was aflame, his voice, his accent, his touch, even the smell of his cologne was intoxicating. I suddenly felt too warm, flushed even and shifted slightly in my seat. That warm, wet, tingling sensation between my legs only increased as his hand shifted higher; slipping down slightly to caress my inner thigh.

He shifted closer to me, our legs touching. "I didn't think you'd noticed... Me." I gasped.

"Oh, Miss Adhara... I noticed you the moment I saw you that first night at the hotel. I could barely control myself then, now..." His other hand touched my cheek, his rough thumb pressed gently against my lower lip. "Now... I fear I have lost what little control I had."

I hadn't noticed, I had been too busy focused on his voice. While he was talking his hand had gathered my skirt and slid underneath and was now tracing the hem of my stockings. I moaned breathlessly, "Please, call me Luminita…" before his lips pressed against mine and I was lost to a haze of lust.

That night was the first of many, but I knew the moment my son was conceived, it's a perk of being a seer. And so on the night before Tom was to return to London, my fate was sealed.

Three months later I sent a letter to Tom informing him of his impending heir. He was shocked at first, and seemed to be under the assumption that he was sterile. Citing some dark ritual gone wrong. I assured him that he had been and still was my one and only partner and that the child was his.

I knew he wouldn't come back to Romania to help me, I knew he didn't love me. What we had for that one glorious month wasn't love. It was raw unadulterated lust. We never made love, a child was an unexpected outcome for him but not necessarily unwelcome.

Tom and I agreed that I would raise the child until he was eleven and then he would go to Britain to live with his father and attend Hogwarts. Tom made it clear after that I would never see my son again.

The pregnancy was uneventful, I remained healthy and active until my eight month when I began the age-old fashion of laying-in. My mother and I would sit together in my room and chat for hours about our plans for my son. What we would teach him, what he would look like, what foods he might like.

On the fifth of June I found myself laying awake staring at the clock, I wasn't sure why but I felt anxious about something. And when I glanced at the clock again it was nearly midnight when my final vision overtook me.

I could hear panting, gasping, grunting and yelling. I looked around and found myself in a very regal bedroom, the walls where covered in dark blue silk, the carpet looked hand woven. The enormous four poster bed was surrounded by busily hustling white cloaked woman. As they moved around, I saw what was making all the noise.

A very pale, very blond woman lay on the bed, her legs pushed up, the midwife between them her hands disappeared under a white blood speckled sheet.

"Push, Mrs Malfoy… Push once more!" One of the women urged.

The blond woman gritted her teeth and growled in frustration. Her hands gripped the sheets viciously as she followed the Healers instructions. Not a moment later she sighed and sagged against the bed.

"A boy! It's a boy!" The midwife exclaimed, quickly snipping the cord and wrapping the screaming child in a warm towel passing him to one of the waiting Healers.

The Healer washed the baby and then brought it to the exhausted blonde woman. "Your son, Mrs Malfoy."

She reached out and cradled the child lovingly to her chest. "Oh my… Draco…. You are so beautiful."

The vision changed violently and I felt very dizzy. I suddenly found myself standing in a round room, as a group of men entered. I gasped softly when I saw one of the men was Tom.

Tom walked to the head of the table and sat down, the others quickly taking their seats around him. "I trust you all have your hair." He said reaching into his robes to remove a large wooden box. He flicked his wand absently with one hand while opening the box with his other. Within were a dozen vials.

He began removing them and levitating them to each gentleman at the table. "The procedure is very simple." He explained. "Simply drop your son or daughters hair into the potion and depending on the colour the potions turns indicates that child's sexual orientation."

I watched as each man brought out a single hair, uncapped the vials and dropped it into the potion. Tom summoned a quill, ink bottle and parchment before doing the same with his son's hair. Everyone waiting silently before the first few potions began changing colour.

Tom's vial turned a deep blue. "Blue indicates an attraction to the male gender, pink female. If your child is female and her potion is blue she is heterosexual. If your child is female and your potion is pink your child is homosexual. The same for males. If your potion is purple your child is bisexual."

Tom glanced at his own vial and sighed. "The intensity of the colour indicates the attraction to the indicated gender. For example, my own is a dark blue. This means that my son is very homosexual and is very unlikely to be persuaded to take a female wife."

I glanced around the room, my eyes sweeping over the coloured vials, blues, pinks and purples of varying intensities. My eyes locked on the man to Tom's right. He was tall, thin and blonde and his own potion was a very dark blue.

"So, now we know our sons and daughters preferences we can begin the negotiations." Tom turned to the blonde man. "Lucius, your son Draco appears to have similar tastes." Tom gestured to his vial. "I believe they would make a good match…"

The vision shifted more violently again and I suddenly found myself in a bathroom. A blonde boy was sobbing bent over a sink, the water rushing over his hands as he splashed some onto his face. He sighed and glanced into the mirror looking at his reflection.

The bathroom door slammed open and the blond and I both jumped. A short boy with black messy hair, thick wire rimmed glasses and green eyes stomped into the room. "Malfoy! What are you doing?" He yelled.

"Potter! Get out!" The Malfoy boy yelled pulling his wand out of his back pocket.

"No! Malfoy, I know you're up to something!" Potter yelled whipping his own wand out.

"Fuck off and leave me alone! Potter!" Malfoy flicked his wand. "Crucio!"

Potter ducked the curse and tackled Malfoy to the floor where they wrestled, punched and kicked each other. "Mal-Oof! Malfoy!" Potter yelled. "Mal-fuck-Malfoy! Stop! Just…. For fucks sake!" Potter growled and a ripple of magic caused him to shimmer slightly. Malfoy gasped and froze, Potter pinned him quickly. "Draco!" He panted.

"M-M-Marius?" Draco squeaked.

"Yes… Merlin, yes. It's me. I'm Potter." I blinked. And leaned down. It was him! My son! His crimson eyes flashed beneath his dark hair before he leaned down and kissed the blonde boy.

The vision changed one last time and I found myself standing in my own house. I was sitting in the rocking chair holding Marius… My son. He was wrapped up in a pale blue fur blanket, my future self was softly stroking his forehead, his eyes drooped and he sighed contentedly. I smiled at him, he was so beautiful, and he would grow up to be a very handsome young man.

I glanced around the room trying to place the date of the vision. There was a card on the coffee table, elegant silver ink sparkling in the candle light. As I approached the table the card become clear, rising out of the fog.

_May all the best in life, my son__**  
**__Enrich your future way,__**  
**__Adventure and good fortune, too,__**  
**__Bring joy to you each day.__**  
**__Happy First Birthday, Marius  
T.M.R_

Oh how sweet of Tom to write a poem for our son! One, my son was one today. I spun around to watch myself and Marius again. We were still rocking back and forth on the chair, Marius was now asleep in my future self's arms.

"_La revedere__frumoasa mea__fiul.__4__"_ I heard myself whisper before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. My future self looked up and clutched Marius closer. Then the front door exploded my future self and I both screamed and a man in bright yellow robes entered. He was old, with a long white beard and half moon spectacles. His wand was pointed at Marius.

"Good evening, Miss Adhara." He said in an overly friendly tone, before frowning. "I am sorry my dear…. But I cannot allow that child. A child of Voldemort to live. You must understand… It's for the greater good."

"_Va trebui să__mă omorî__primului om__vechi!__5__"_ My future-self yelled. _"__Niciodata nu vei__lua__pe fiul meu__de la mine!__6__"_

The man shook his head. Hefted his wand and said. "Avada Kedavra."

I gasped as I sat up in my bed again. The vision left me shaking and covered in sweat. I panted fretfully, I had just had a vision of my own death… I gasped as pain shot through my stomach and up my back.

I bared my teeth and groaned as the contraction ripped through me. After a moment it was over and I grasped my wand. "Expecto Patronum." I breathed, thinking about holding my son for the first time. My patronus flew around the room once before perching it's self on the foot of my bed.

"_Du-te ... Adu-mama mea! Copilul vine!__7__"_ I yelled and watched the swan quickly fly out of my room. I groaned and fell back against my bed and glanced at the clock. It was 12.24am on the sixth of June 1980.

About eight hours later I held my son for the first time. I named him Marius Ophinuchus Riddle, my little serpent… His snake-like crimson eyes blinked up at me and I loved him. I knew I would protect him against the yellow cloaked wizard. I would give my life for his.

I only had a year with my son, and I wouldn't waist one second. Not one.

* * *

Tom Riddle glared out the open window, he hadn't heard from Luminita yet. His son, Marius had had his first birthday three days ago. He had sent a card and an ermine fur blanket, as gifts. He sighed and searched the skies again for any sign of an owl. It was unlike Luminita not to send a letter and photograph of their son. She was always sending him letters and notes about what they were up to.

Tom frowned; perhaps something had happened to her? She could be injured… Or his son could be? Tom growled. No one would dare touch Luminita or his son. But then… No one knew about either of them, so there was no danger.

Even so, Tom returned to his desk and quickly scratched a note to Lucius Malfoy, his most trusted follower. He would return in a week's time. Perhaps this visit was overdue anyway, Tom thought as he shrugged on his travelling cloak. He hadn't seen his son yet, hadn't touched him or heard him.

Tom removed his wand from within his robes, besides he was sure Luminita would be most welcoming.

* * *

The house was in ruins, the front door had been blasted in, all the windows were smashed, and glass crunched underfoot as Tom approached Luminita's house. He paused in the doorway his mind racing. Who had done this? Why? Was Luminita okay? Was his son?

He glanced around the wrecked room, tables, chairs and knickknacks covered the floor. Tom stepped over half of what remained of the coffee table and froze. On the floor was his card. The birthday poem Tom had written to Marius was faded and blackened with ash. He growled and picked up the card shoving it into a coat pocket.

Tom stepped carefully around the destroyed couch and gasped. Before he was even aware of it Tom found himself on his knees beside Luminita's body. He reached out and pressed his fingers to her neck. Nothing. She was dead. Tom's eyes narrowed.

Whoever did this would pay. With their life. Tom searched the ruins for Marius but found nothing. He collected a few toys, some clothes and blankets. He sighed and looked over the house one finial time before drawing his wand. He knew the spell that would show him all that had happened.

"_Moriens__R__evelare__.__8__"_ Tom whispered twisting his wand, he watched stunned as Albus Dumbledore killed Luminita and stole his son.

* * *

"The Potters?" Tom asked. "Truly? Dumbledore would place my son, with… The Potters!?"

"I believe so, My Lord." Lucius bowed. "The Potters child passed away sometime in September and Dumbledore has placed the child with them, under the guise of Harry Potter."

"Very well… You will contact Wormtail, have him reveal the secret and I will retrieve my son. Tonight." Tom snapped.

"Yes, My Lord." Lucius bowed and left with a sharp crack.

Tom sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. Nearly four months of searching and finally, finally they had located Marius. No wonder they had had so much trouble! His son, a Potter!? The very idea was laughable. But he had to give Dumbledore credit, replacing the Potters child with his own was genius. Tom had no doubt the cause for the Potters true child's '_illness_'… And people though he was evil!

There was a crack and Tom suddenly found himself looking at Wormtail. He bowed, crawled forward and pressed his lips to the hem of Tom's robes.

"M-My Lord? You… You asked to… See me?" He stuttered.

"Yes, Wormtail. Tell me the Potters secret! And you might live another day!" Tom snapped.

"Lily and James Potter currently reside at Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow."

* * *

Tom could hear Marius crying. He knew it was unusual, from the letters Luminita had sent, Marius seemed to be a very quiet and well behaved child. But not anymore. His cries echoed around the Cottage, Tom gripped his wand tighter.

He quickly walked towards the back door stepping over the Halloween lanterns and decorations. He flicked his wand and the back door violently cracked and fell in.

"Lily! He's here! Go! Take Harry! GO!" James yelled.

Tom rolled his eyes. _Harry_. What a horrible muggle-like name.

"Voldemort." James growled and he stepped into the kitchen and pointed his wand at Tom's heart. "You cannot have him. I won't let you."

Tom sighed. "He's not your son, Potter. Yours died. Dumbledore killed him."

"What!? You liar!" James yelled and shot a curse at Tom, Tom ducked and flicked his wand. The kitchen table levitated and flew across the room, slamming into James and knocking him to the floor. Tom quickly stood over him, placing a foot on his chest to stop him from getting up.

"_Avada Kedavra_." Tom growled. "I do not lie… Ever."

There was a scream upstairs and Marius' crying increased. Tom ran up the stairs and threw open the nursery door.

"No! Not Harry! Please! Not Harry!" Lily screamed clutching Marius to her chest. "Please… Have Mercy!"

"Stand aside you silly girl…" Tom reached for Marius but Lily was faster she quickly dropped him into his bassinet and fell to her knees.

"Please… Take me instead… Just… Not my Harry! Please." Lily sobbed.

"He is not _your_ Harry. _Avada Kedavra_!" Lily's body fell to the floor with a dull thud. Tom kicked her out of the way and reached into the bassinet. Marius looked nothing like his photos, he looked just like James Potter, but his eyes were emerald green. The same as Lily's had been.

Tom scooped up Marius and tapped his wand lightly on his head. Marius shimmered slightly as the glamour dropped and then Tom got his first look at his son. He was olive skinned with a small tuft of dark hair, but it was his eyes that left Tom without doubt this was his son. They were the same as his own, crimson and slitted like a snakes.

"Marius." Tom breathed and cuddled his son to his chest. _"Fiul meu__9__…"_ Tom felt Marius small hands clutch at his shirt as he snuggled against him. Tom smiled and turned to leave the nursery.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave Tom…" Dumbledore was standing in the doorway, his wand pointed at Tom's heart._ "Avada Kedavra!"_

Tom didn't have time to move, Dumbledore was too close. With a flash of green and an ear piercing screech Tom's fragmented soul was ripped from his body. His empty robe fell to the ground surrounding Marius as he bounced lightly on the floor.

His crying started again immediately. Marius' wails and screams echoed through the house as Dumbledore picked him up, wrapped him in the pale blue ermine fur blanket that had been lining his bassinet and left the house with a bang.

Tom, in spirit form hovered in the room for a few moments before quickly floating after Dumbledore.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Albus? They are the worst kind of Muggles imaginable!" Minerva McGonagall whispered to Dumbledore as he placed Marius on the door step of Number Four Privet Drive.

"They're the only family he has." Dumbledore sighed and placed a letter on top of the bundle of blankets.

Tom glared at the two as they turned and left his son, alone, on someones door step in the middle of the night. Truly Tom had not known how much of a fool the old man was. It wasn't until sometime after dawn when a tall, thin blonde woman opened the door and screamed.

"Vernon! Vernon! There's a baby… A baby Vernon!" She screeched.

Vernon waddled over and grasped the bundle of blankets before slamming the door closed. "There's a letter Petunia… Read it." He said passing the letter to his wife.

There was a moment of silence as Tom watched Petunia read the letter, her face palling, her mouth open in shock. "My… Sister… She… It's her son. She's dead. Vernon, they're both dead. Her and that… Husband of hers."

Vernon growled. "And I suppose he's ours to look after now then? Bloody freaks, don't they have orphanages or… Or… Foster homes or something like normal people?"

Petunia shook her head. "It says we will be paid… Vernon… Over two thousand pounds a month! A month Vernon! And it says it will increase as he gets older!"

"T-Two… Thousands pounds!?" Vernon stuttered. "Very well then. We'll keep him… But we'll keep it quiet, Petunia. No one must know… He must not know about… The freakishness. We'll try and make him normal."

"Yes! Yes… Of course!" Petunia nodded.

Vernon glanced around the lounge room his beady eyes locked on the cupboard under the stairs. "The cupboard Petunia…"

She blinked several times before nodding and opening the cupboard door. "Put him here Vernon, I'll sort this out. Go on now… You'll be late."

* * *

Tom hovered in the cramped cupboard looking over his son. He would protect him, no matter what and maybe if he got strong enough he might be able to help him, talk to him. Teach him.

As Marius slept wrapped up in the ermine fur blanket Tom had gifted him for his first birthday Tom planned. It would be the longest and biggest scheme Tom had ever constructed. He would play them all for fools.

They would pay, for killing Luminita, for hurting his son. He would make them feel true pain.

* * *

Tom remained with Marius inside his cupboard on his first day. Marius would awaken to the dim, dusty darkness and begin sniffling, sobbing quietly. Tom would float beside his son and try to sooth him, talking to him hoping that even though Dumbledore and the Muggles couldn't see him somehow his son would hear his voice, feel his presence and not be afraid.

Petunia didn't even open the cupboard again until the next day after Vernon had gone to work. She quickly uncovered Marius from his blankets stripped him of his soiled sleeper and nappy and dropped him into a cold bath in the basin in the bathroom.

"What am I going to do with you… Certainly you cannot play with my Dudders… You might, infect him." She poked Marius lightly on the tummy and began washing him quickly.

Tom wanted to kill the despicable muggle woman. How dare she! His son! A cold bath, left alone for more than twenty-four hours in a dark, dusty, boot cupboard! It was outrageous! And it was far too close to his own neglectful childhood for comfort.

Marius sniffed and shivered in the cold bath water. "Ma?" He blurted and looked around the bathroom. "MA!" He yelled.

"No! I am not your mother. I am your Aunt. Your mother is dead, foolish child." Petunia snapped.

Marius blinked before bursting into tears, he screamed and cried and sobbed calling for Luminita. Tom shook his head and moved closer to his son. "Marius…. Marius! _Eu sunt__aici__. __Nu voi__pleca__. __Nu vă fie frică_." Tom called softly.

Marius's screams subsided and he looked at Tom, his glamoured eyes locking on Toms. Tom smiled and reached to touch his sons head but Petunia suddenly scooped him up and dropped him onto a towel and roughly dried him.

Marius eyes never left Toms ghostly form.

* * *

"Tată..." Marius called softly. He was two years old today and Tom couldn't be prouder. The Dursleys were awful to him, cruel really. But Tom had never left his side.

"I am here, Marius." Tom said floating next to his son on the small foam mattress on the floor of the cupboard. "Did you sleep well?"

Marius rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "N'mares again, Tată."

Tom sighed sadly, his son was plagued with nightmares almost every night. "Marius, do you know what day it is?" Marius shook his head. "It's your birthday!"

Marius smiled, "Do mean presents, Tată?" He asked.

Tom frowned. "No Marius, until I get my body back you must stay here, with these muggles. I cannot give you a present." Marius sniffed and looked down at his feet. "Marius, please understand that I would take you away from here if I could. But for now it is best if we do not alert Dumbledore of my continued existence. He must not suspect that I am still alive."

Marius nodded and wiped his eyes, he sighed and laid back down on the stained mattress. He curled into a ball and hugged himself tightly. Tom watched his son shake quietly. "On your last birthday I wrote you a poem and gave you that blanket." Tom said quietly gesturing to the small blue blanket at Marius feet. "I cannot give you something physical, but I can give you another poem."

Marius rolled over slightly and gazed up at his Father's spirit form. "Yes, please Tată."

Tom smiled and reached to softly touch Marius' head his hand passed through him but Marius could still feel the slight cool chill of the touch. **"**I'd like to be the very first, to greet you in this way. To send you countless wishes, on this most important day. A day of overwhelming joy, in everything you do. For you deserve the nicest things, the world could offer you."

"Thank you, Tată."

* * *

"Tată? Why can't anyone see you?" Marius whispered. It was late, nearly midnight and Tom had just had to wake Marius from another nightmare.

"Because a stupid old man destroyed my body." Tom sighed.

"Does that mean you're a ghost?"

Tom shook his head and hovered lower, so it was almost like he was laying down next to his son. Marius moved slightly so he could feel the cool icy touch of his father's translucent body against his back.

"No, not a ghost… Not really. I'm not sure what I am." Tom snuggled Marius as best he could without being able to physically touch him. "But I'll always be here, Marius. Now sleep…"

"_Te iubesc tatăl…_" Marius muttered his breathing becoming deep and even. Tom smiled down at his four year-old son.

"I love you too, Marius."

* * *

"Marius! Marius! Quickly Marius! Get up!" Tom called.

Marius groaned and sat up. "Tată? What's wrong?"

"It's Vernon, he's awake early. Quickly now, before he notices you're still asleep." Tom touched his sons head softly brushing the hair from his emerald eyes. He was six years old now.

"Thanks Tată." Marius grinned before slipped out of the cupboard and into the kitchen. Marius pulled a chair out from the table and slid it into the kitchen. He pushed it up against one of the counters and climbed up. He reached up to one of the overhead cabinets and pulled out some tea and jam, quickly he climbed back down, pushed the chair across to the sink and filled the kettle with water. He placed the kettle on the stovetop and lit the burner.

Tom watched his son gather and make breakfast for the muggles like a house-elf. This new chore had only started recently and at the very least he was only expected to get the tea started and begin on the toast. The muggles hadn't yet ordered him to actually cook anything yet.

The stairs creaked under Vernon's weight and he stomped down the stairs. "Boy! You better be making my tea!" He called as he waddled into the kitchen. He watched as Marius dropped a teabag into an empty mug and climbed down off the chair, only to push it to the other side, scramble up and begin spreading the jam on the six slices of toast he had already collected from the toaster.

"Humph. Quickly! Quickly boy! I won't be late due to your laziness!" Vernon snapped, swatting Marius upside the head as he passed through the kitchen and took his place at the head of the table.

"Yes, Sir." Marius said.

Tom glared at Vernon. "Oh yes… Your one to talk of laziness you great pile of lard! How about you get up off your fat arse and make yourself breakfast. My word, we might get lucky and the stress of lifting a full kettle of water will cause you to have a heart attack and you'd die!"

Marius snorted, a grin spreading across his face. He ducked his head when Vernon glared at him. "And what's funny boy!? Hmm…? Hearing voices again I suppose. Freak."

Tom glared at Vernon. "If only I had my wand… And a body… I'd do you in myself, muggle."

* * *

"Okay one more time Marius, say it with me. Pronounce it clearly. _Evanesco" _Tom lectured.

"_Evanesco."_ Marius said again, this time with perfect pronunciation.

Tom smiled. "Very, very good Marius. Now. Vanish the paper clip."

Marius moved slightly on the toilet seat and focused on the paper clip on the floor. He was nine now and was already working on third year spells, wandlessly. They had to conduct some of their lesions in the boys lavatory at Marius' muggle primary school. Any moment alone, without a muggle watching was a moment he could practice magic.

Tom would never allow his son to be defenceless.

"_Evanesco_!" Marius said waving his hand, and the paperclip vanished with a soft pop.

Tom beamed. "Excellent Marius! Excellent! I think it's time we moved on to something bigger don't you think?" Tom glanced around the bathroom. "How about… The toilet?"

Marius smirked. "Good idea, Tată. That'll confuse the muggles! _Evanesco!"_

* * *

"Did you love Mamă?" Marius asked out of the blue one afternoon while weeding the garden. "What was she like? Was she beautiful?"

"She was perhaps one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. She was a dark woman, her hair was black, her eyes brown, even her skin was deeply tanned. Just like yours Marius. You get your complexion from your mother, believe me."

"But I thought you said this isn't how I really look?" Marius' eyebrows furrowed.

Tom shook his head. "It's not, but I remember holding you when you were a baby. Before Dumbledore took you away and tore me from my body. You have your mothers colouring, but my eyes."

Marius gasped and looked up at his father. "I have red eyes!?" Tom nodded. "Wicked!"

Marius' father laughed. "Yes, the same as mine. And you're an heir of Slytherin just like me. No doubt the sorting hat will want to put you there…"

"But… I'll have to make it put me in Gryffindor. Right Tată? Like you planned?" Marius pulled on a weed and slipped slightly, it slipped through his fingers and cut him slightly. Marius hissed in pain and stuck the cut in his mouth.

"Yes, Gryffindor if you can manage it would be perfect, though anything but Slytherin will be better than being sorted there. It will only make Dumbledore suspicious." Tom glanced around checking that no one was near. "Use _Episkey_ Marius."

Marius nodded and waved his hand over the small cut. "Episkey." Within seconds the cut was healed, all that was left was a small smudge of blood. "Do you think I will ever meet someone like Mamă?"

Tom hummed for a moment before deciding to never keep any secrets from his son. "You will Marius, his name is Draco. After you were born I arranged a meeting with some friends who all had children. As is the custom for pureblood families we negotiated marriage contracts based on the results of a sexual orientation potion. You have been betrothed to Draco Malfoy, my most trusted advisors son."

"Oh…" Marius frowned. "Is he pretty? I like pretty things."

Tom laughed. "I am certain Draco will be very pretty when he grows up, his father is quite handsome, and his mother is breathtaking."

* * *

"What have you done boy!?" Vernon growled when he entered the principal's office.

"Nothing, Uncle Vernon. One moment I was running away from Dudley and the next I was on the roof! I have no idea how it happened!" Marius exclaimed.

"I can't believe it." Tom muttered again for the fifth time that day. "He apparated… He's ten! TEN! And I thought the wandless magic was incredible but this… At TEN! Not even eleven yet and my son can apparate!"

Marius glanced at his father hovering beside the principles desk and smirked. It wasn't very often he shocked his father, but when he did Marius was filled with a warm feeling. He knew his father was proud of him and that was all that mattered.

"Harry will be suspended for four days for climbing school property. Mr Dursley this is a serious offence. And it's not his first. By rights I should expel him, but I just can't seem to. You must understand, if something like this happens again I will have no choice." The principal explained.

"Oh don't your worry, Sir… He will get a stern talking to once we get home. Won't you boy?" Vernon glared at Marius.

"Yes, Sir." Marius bit his lip to keep from laughing, his father was still muttering in the corner.

* * *

"Just ignore him, Marius. Focus on my voice. Look at me. Don't look at anything else. Just me. You're safe. I promise." Tom whispered desperately wishing he could touch and hold his son.

"YOU. WILL. NEVER. DISOBEY. ME. AGAIN. FREAK!" Vernon screamed, after each word followed a sharp crack of his leather belt over Marius' back.

"Yes… Uncle Vernon." Marius sobbed.

"You're useless, Freak. Good for nothing but slavery! You and your kind'll get what's coming to you!" Vernon grabbed Marius hair and twisted it roughly. "Understand FREAK!? You belong to me! You obey me!" Vernon slammed Marius face into the kitchen table. "ANSWER ME FREAK! SAY YES SIR!"

"Y-y-yes… S-S-Sir…" Marius gasped, spitting blood onto the kitchen tiles.

Vernon picked Marius up by his hair and threw him into the cupboard, slammed it shut and locked it. "You can stay in there, Freak. I hope you starve!"

"Marius, Marius Oh… _Frumoasa mea__, fiul_..." Tom kneeled next to the small mattress. "You're so brave, so strong. I love you. I'm so proud of you _fiul meu_. So proud."

"I'm… Sorry _Tată_… I didn't mean to apparate." Marius coughed.

Tom brushed his translucent hand through his son's blood and sweat soaked hair. Wishing he could actually touch him. "No… No… It's not your fault. You're amazing. So powerful. I am so proud of you Marius."

* * *

"Alright, so when someone comes to give me my letter I pretend not to know anything about being a wizard?" Marius asked.

"Yes." Tom nodded. "For this plan to work no one must know that I raised you. No one must know you are my son. Only Lucius knows and he cannot find you while you are here, behind the wards."

"Lucius? Draco's father?" Marius twisted his hand, "Scourgify." He sighed and his cupboard floor was clean again.

"Yes. Your betrothed, Lucius is Draco's father. He is a very important man, Marius. You must remember you cannot let anyone know who you are. Not even Draco."

Marius nodded. "I understand Tată. I'm Harry Potter, a muggle-raised orphan. The-Boy-Who-Lived." He grinned. "I can't wait to get a wand!"

Tom chuckled. "You might not need one, _fiul me. _You are very powerful. Now... I won't be able to go with you to Diagon Alley. I must make my own preparations for the school year. You'll be eleven in a month and I know you can take care of yourself, but please promise me you'll be careful. Remember you're Harry Potter not Marius Riddle."

"Yes, Tată. I will be careful." Marius continued to wandlessly clean his cupboard.

"Oh… And don't speak Romanian. You must never let anyone know you can speak it. English only, Marius."

"Yes, Ta-Uhh… Father." Marius sighed.

"Good, good. Now, before I go I'll give you your birthday present early." Tom touched his sons shoulder slightly. Over the years he had gotten stronger, becoming more easily visible to muggles, and on occasion able to touch Marius.

"Another year has come and gone; the sands of time keep trickling away. Your birthday reminds me to let you know. I'm thankful for you each and every day." Tom smiled and pressed a kiss to Marius forehead. "I must go now, _fiul me_. Good luck."

* * *

"Yer' a wizard, Harry." Hagrid said.

_Obviously._ "I'm a what!?" Marius faked astonishment.

The End.

* * *

**Translations:  
**Title - _Pentru__fiul meu__draga__, __Marius  
_To my dear son, Marius

1 - _Am făcut-o__Mama  
_I did it mum

2 - _Esti atat de frumoasa, Luminita_  
You are so beautiful, Luminita

3 - _Mirëmbrëma__zonja__e mia._  
Good evening my lady.

4 - _La revedere__frumoasa mea__fiul. _  
Goodbye my beautiful son.

5 - _Va trebui să__mă omorî__primului om__vechi!_  
You have to kill me first old man!

6 - _Niciodata nu vei__lua__pe fiul meu__de la mine!_  
You'll never take my son from me!

7 - _Du-te ... Adu-mama mea! Copilul vine!_  
Go ... Bring my mother! The baby comes!

8 – _Moriens__R__evelare_  
dying to reveal (Reveal Cause of Death)

9 - _Fiul meu_  
My son

_**Random Information:  
**_Date of Luminita's first vistion – 06/06/1965 (Aged 20)  
Date of Luminita's second vision – 06/06/1979 (Aged 34)  
Date of Luminita's last vision – 05/06/1980 at 11.30pm

Marius' birthday – 06/06/1980 at 8.15am  
Draco's birthday – 05/06/1980 at 11.45pm

Date of Marius' conception – 12/09/1979  
Luminita's pregnancy duration - 8 months, 25 days

Tom's age at Marius conception – 52  
Tom's Birthday – 31/12/1926

Luminita's age at Marius conception - 34  
Lumnita's Birthday – 02/09/1944  
Luminita's age at time of death – 35 (06/06/1981)

Date when Tom arrived at Luminita's house – 10/06/1981  
Date Tom killed the Potters – 31/10/1981

**Name Meanings:  
**Marius ("male")  
MAR-ee-us

Ophiuchus ("serpent bearer")  
off-ih-YOU-cuss

Luminița ("little light")  
lu-MIN-ita

Adhara ("maidens")  
ah-DAY-rah


End file.
